fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Floretta Pretty Cure! ~Mirai no Beat! Floretta Hearts!~
'|フロレッタプリキュア！ 〜未来のビート！ フロッテッタ・ハーツ！〜|Furorettapurikyua! 〜 Mirai no bīto! Furottetta hātsu!〜}} is a 3DS and Wii U game released for Floretta Pretty Cure!. The game focuses on Iris and the others guiding the player's character in using their powers of Pretty Cure. The game also has different chapters similar to episodes and 3D models of the characters shown. The game will be released on the 20th August 2018 and the English version will be released on the 5th September 2018. There is also an OVA series of the game set to be released on the 30th December 2018. Synopsis In the game, you play a character who meets Iris and the team but after a Heartless appears and the girls reveal that they're Pretty Cure to you, a fairy called Indigo appears and you transform into Cure ??? (the ??? being that you can choose your name). You also have the choice to customize yourself and your alter ego before the game starts. Plot Before Playing the Game Before you play the game, you are asked by Phlox to tell her your normal and cure name and your civilian and Pretty Cure appearance. When customizing yourself, you use the stylus to draw your hair and the arrows to design your outfits. You then accept the things listed above and the game starts. Moving to town and meeting Hanayama Iris Your character is first seen moving to Hanakanjō. After helping your mother unpack some of the boxes, your new neighbour knocks on the door of your house in which you go to open it and it reveals that your new neighbour is no other than Hanayama Iris. Your mom then tells you to go have some fun and leave the rest of the unpacking to her. Iris then grabs your hand and the two of you run out of the house. Meeting Iris' friends After the two rush out of the house, Iris asks you if you want to meet her friends in which you reply to with either "Sure!" or "Ummm, okay...". Iris then grabs her phone and rings her 5 friends: Alani, Mizu, Sakura, Akari and Kiiroi. They then head to the town square and Iris introduces you to them and vice-versa. The 5 girls then discover that you're new to town and suddenly, Noir appears and summons a Heartless. Discovering that the Girls are Pretty Cure and transforming for the first time After the Heartless appears, Phlox flies out of Iris' bag as Iris tells you to get away and she as well as the other girls transform into their respective alter egos: Cure Romatin, Aloe, Myrtille, Primavera, Innocente and Vivid. You then stand with a shocked expression as you watch the girls fight the monster but suddenly Noir charges a beam of dark magic at you only to be protected by Indigo who gives you a Floretta Pen and tells you to transform using the phrase "[[Pretty Cure, Floretta Power Makeover!|''Pretty Cure, Floretta Power Makeover!]]". You then do so and you transform into your Cure alter ego. ''TBA... Characters Pretty Cure * Playable Character (the main protagonist of the game) * Hanayama Iris / Cure Romatin * Mikan'boshi Alani / Cure Aloe * Aozora Mizu / Cure Myrtille * Harukaze Sakura / Cure Primavera * Junsuina Akari / Cure Innocente * Genwaku Kiiroi / Cure Vivid Mascots * Phlox * Indigo Antagonists Supporting Trivia * This is the first Pretty Cure game where you can customize your character and transform into a Pretty Cure. Gallery Category:Video Games Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Games Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Games Category:Merchandise Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Merchandise Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Merchandise